This invention relates to a burglarproofing device for a car-carried acoustic apparatus for preventing a burglary of an expensive car-carried acoustic apparatus such as a compact disk player (CD).
In recent years, cars which carry expensive acoustic (or video) apparatus such as a compact disk player or a video tape recorder have increased so prominently. So far, various devices have been invented in order to prevent a lock of a door of a car from being unlocked or broken, and yet they are not satisfactory. Therefore, many affairs of breaking a lock of a door of a car to remove and steal only a car-carried acoustic apparatus have occurred.
Such devices for preventing a burglary are directed to prevent a burglary of a car itself, and yet there have been proposed no devices for preventing a burglary of a car-carried acoustic apparatus. Accordingly, if a lock of a door of a car is broken, then a car-carried acoustic apparatus can be removed with ease. Since the acoustic apparatus thus stolen can be operated by any other person than an original owner, the stolen item can be sold at a lower price, which may give rise to another burglary.